Öğrenmek
Öğretmek - To teach * Öğrenmek - To learn thumb|right|335 px|[[Amerikalı ateist matematik profesörü Jeffrey Lang nasıl müslüman olduğunu anlatıyor. Kur'anın üslubu hiç bir kitaba benzemiyor - Duhada ağlıyor. Camiye ilk gidişi. Fatihayi dinsiz bir kişi ehli insafsa nasil dinler? sorusunun cevabı bu Matematik profesörünün cevabında saklı ]] thumb|right|335 px| [[Jeffrey Lang, HAYATIN ANLAMI nı sorguluyor. Anne dindar. Baba sarhoş. ve şiddet uyguluyor. Baba annesine işkence ediyor . Bu da canını alması için Allah dua ediyor. Allah duasını kabul edip duasını kabul eymeyince o da ateist olmaya karar veriyor. Annesinin maruz kaldığı kötü muameleye karşı içinde çok ciddi SUÇLULUK hisssediyor. İnanılmaz ruhsal iniş çıkışlar RUHUNU inanılmaz geliştiriyor. HAYATI SORGULUYOR. Allah varsa, niye dünyada zulüm var? Niye insanlar ölüyor?? Felsefeler cevap veremiyor. Ama ilk kuranın kopisini eline aldığında bakara 2/32 ayette her kelimesine soru sorarak cevabını buluyor. SORU : Allah insanları niye yarattı? Allah niçin insanları melek olarak yaratmadı? Önce Kur'an'ı yazan insanlığın yaratılışını yanlış anlıyor galiba, diyor. Sonra 3-4 defa aynı ayetleri okuyor. Galiba author, başka şey anlatmak diyor; bu sefer altını çizerek, her kelimesini solgulayarak buluyor. İlginç bir tesbiti var. Kur'an okurken eğer o ayetle ilgili bir soru sorarsanız hemen bir kaç ayet sonra cevabın veriyor, diyor. Gerçekten de öyle.]] İngilizce - Arapça İlgili Terimler *elicit: {s} استنبط, استخرج, ظهر للعيان, أثار *find out: اكتشف, كشف *hear: {s} أصغى, سمع, سمع الدعوى, علم من طريق السماع, فهم *learn: {s} فهم, تعلم, درس, عمل بحمية, اكتشف, حفظ عن ظهر قلب *master: {s} تخصص, سيطر, تغلب, كبح, روض, برع في *master: {n} خبير, مدرس, سيد, ماجستير, فنان, ربان, رب العمل, ولي الأمر, رئيس مؤسسة, حاكم, خط رئيسي, منتصر, المتغلب, السيد *master: {a} رئيسي *study: {n} تعلم, بحث, دراسة, مكتب, أثر فني أو أدبي, درس, رسم إعدادي, فرع من فروع الدراسة, تأمل, هدف, غرض *study: {s} درس, جرى دراسات, تأمل, راجع دروسه, حاول, Türkçe - İngilizce öğrenmek teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı 1. learn «Do you want to learn English?» - «İngilizce öğrenmek ister misin?» 2. find out 3. hear 4. study «If you want to study Chinese well, you should communicate with Chinese people more often.» - «Çinceyi iyi öğrenmek istiyorsan, Çin halkıyla daha sık haberleşmelisin.» 5. to learn; to find out; to hear of; to acquaint oneself with sth 6. master «If you want to master a foreign language, you must study as much as possible.» - «Bir yabancı dili öğrenmek istiyorsan mümkün olduğu kadar çok çalışmalısın.» 7. get to know 8. elicit 9. make acquainted with 10. come to know 11. wise up to 12. make oneself acquainted with 13. ascertain 14. to learn; to learn how to (do something); to learn about (something) 15. wit 16. inform oneself of smth 17. school oneself to 18. imbibe 19. get wise to 20. inform oneself of something 21. hear of 22. get into 23. acquaint oneself with 24. get sth off 25. understand «Harun couldn't understand why she wanted to learn French.» - «Harun onun niçin Fransızca öğrenmek istediğini anlayamadı.» 26. lern «welche sprache lernst du ?.» 27. learn from «I wanted to learn from the best.» - «En iyisinden öğrenmek istiyordum.» 28. {f} absorb İlgili Terimler 1. ezbere öğrenmek:learn by heart 2. ezbere öğrenmek:memorize 3. pratik yaparak öğrenmek:(deyim) pick up 4. yerini öğrenmek:locate «We're trying to locate her.» - «Onun yerini belirlemeye çalışıyoruz.» 5. Hanya'yı Konya'yı anlamak/öğrenmek:to learn what's what (by bitter experience), find out the hard way 6. araştırıp öğrenmek: search out 7. aslını öğrenmek: ascertain «I'm going to ascertain the truth of his statement.» - «Onun sözünün aslını araştıracağım.» 8. deneme yanılmayla öğrenmek:to learn by trial and error 9. dil öğrenmek:pick up a language 10. doğrusunu öğrenmek:ascertain 11. dünyanın kaç bucak/köşe olduğunu anlamak/öğrenmek:to learn by bitter experience 12. geç öğrenmek:be slow in learning 13. hatalar yaparak öğrenmek:learn the hard way 14. her şeyini öğrenmek:steep oneself in 15. pratikten öğrenmek: to learn (something) merely by doing it (without having any formal instruction, without knowing anything concerning the theory behind it) 16. yanlış yapa yapa öğrenmek: learn the hard way 17. zamanla öğrenmek: learn in time Türkçe - Türkçe öğrenmek teriminin Türkçe Türkçe sözlükte anlamı 1. Yetenek, beceri kazanmak 2. Haber almak 3. Bilgi edinmek: "Gerçi yeni nesil, eskiyi öğrenmekte bir fayda görmüyor ama, ben gene de yazayım."- B. Felek 4. Bilgi edinmek; bellemek 5. Haber almak: "Hüseyin, ayrılma kararını öğrenince tabancayı göğsüne dayamış, ateş etmiş."- M. Ş. Esendal 6. Bellemek 7. Yetenek, beceri kazanmak: "Her şeye dikkatli baktığı için öğrenmişti."- R. H. Karay 8. bilişmek 9. (Hukuk) ITTILA KESBETMEK 10. (Osmanlı Dönemi) KABES Türkçe - Yunanca öğrenmek teriminin Türkçe Yunanca sözlükte anlamı 1. μαθαίνω (mathaino). (duymak) ακούω (akoyo). (haberdar olmak) πληροφορούμαι (pliroforoymai) İlgili Terimler 1. öğrenmek istemek:Θέλετε να μάθετε (Thelete na mathete) 2. ezbere öğrenmek:rote μάθηση (rote mathisi) 3. havadis öğrenmek:Για να μάθετε είδηση (Ga na mathete eidisi)